The Best
by ninjacat5454
Summary: (Wrote this story last year) When a warlord comes to Ninjago to look for ghost souls to make him stronger, he summons all of the old villains. Can Cole stop him with a little motivation? Set after Skybound.


**Hey everyone! A really dumb story I made last year when I really couldn't write XD but enjoy anyway! All the chapters are in this chapter if that makes sense. By the way, this takes place after Skybound.**

Ghost boy…… A season 7 theory story by Ninjacat5454 (apparently none of this happened because the season wasn't a season it was a special and the seventh season is hands of time)

Chapter 1: The Ninja Wedding

It is the first day of spring. Trees started to grow leaves and flowers started to bloom. It was a nice day in Ninjago City. But today, was a special day.

"Nya! I can't believe you are getting married!" Kai yelled.

"Thanks Kai. But where's Jay? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Well, I heard that he was getting a little something special for the wedding."

Meanwhile, at Destiny's Bounty, Cole helps Jay try and find something to wear. The wedding is in 1 hour, and Jay has to hurry!

"So, Ghostboy, should I wear a red tie or a blue tie?" Jay asked.

"Red! And don't call me Ghostboy," Cole says, a little annoyed.

"Geez, sorry. And also, what do people usually wear, black or blue?"

"That's up to you."

Cole then leaves the room to let Jay change. The wedding is in 10 minutes.

Cole decides to knock on the door to check if Jay is ready. But when he tries to knock, his hand just goes through it. So, in that case, he yelled, "Are you ready Jay?"

"Almost Ghostboy!... Oops! I mean, Cole!" Jay yelled back.

Cole face palms..

When it's time for the wedding, Jay and Cole barely make it in time. Everyone in Ninjago City is there. Then, Nya walks down the pathway. When she got to Jay, the priest said all the stuff, and then Jay and Nya kiss. Everyone cheers.

After the wedding, Jay invited Nya to his room for a special surprise. Kai, Lloyd and Zane were talking about Jay marrying Nya.

" I knew from the day they met that they would be together," Zane said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kai said.

"Jay and Nya were meant to be together!" Lloyd said.

Meanwhile, Cole was sitting in his room, just thinking about the wedding.

In Jays room, Nya was so surprised of what Jay got her- a pair of nunchucks! She was so happy.

When Jay and Nya went to join the others, Jay said, "Where's Cole?"

In the other room, Cole was thinking about the wedding, but then he randomly started thinking about when he turned into a ghost.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ninjago, a warlord suddenly appears. He is from an evil realm. He finds out that to rule and take over Ninjago, he needs souls from ghosts to make him powerful. Then, he summons the Skeleton Army, the Serpentine, the Stone Army and Nindroids. The warlord compels them to help him to rule Ninjago as Garmadon once tried to do. Everyone agrees, and starts looking for ghost souls.

At Destinys Bounty, Wu comes in and tells the Ninja that all of their old enemies are back. Cole comes as well.

As Wu talks, Kai whispers to Cole, "Where have you been?"

" Something really strange happened," Cole whispered.

Wu then gets Coles attention.

"Cole, you shall not go. The warlord is looking for ghost souls to become powerful!"

"GHOST SOULS!?" Everyone yells.

"That means, if Cole come on any of our missions, basically he is in danger?" Lloyd questions.

"Well, theoretically. Cole is only in danger if we see the warlord." Zane says.

"Good luck Ninja. And be careful."

Chapter 2: Transforming

After the ninja left, Cole went back to his room. He seemed sad because he couldn't go on the mission at all. He kept on thinking about it, but then, he fell asleep.

A deep sleep.

Deeper then deep.

Meanwhile, the others saw the Skeleton Army charging at them. Everyone used their elemental powers, and of course won.

"Wow, that was really easy!" Kai said.

"Well, it's not like we haven't fought them before," Jay said, putting his eyepatch on.

While Cole was sleeping, he was dreaming. When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room. Where am I? Cole wondered. Then a deep, scary voice started talking.

"Ghostboy," said the voice. "...ghostboy."

" WHO'S CALLING ME GHOSTBOY? JAY?"

"Calm down. I'm just a voice!"

"What kind of voice?"

"A ghostly voice. A voice that can turn you into a human."

"What?"

" To turn you human, you must go back in…"

Cole woke up, freaking out and surprised. His friends were in front of him.

"Are you ok Cole? You've been sleeping for almost 6 hours!" Lloyd asked.

Cole just layed there, in silence.

"Cole?"

"No. I'm not ok."

"Why? Did you have a dream?" Jay asked.

" A nightmare?" Zane added.

Cole just stared.

" I think I found something out."

A few minutes later, Cole leads the ninja team to a traveling portal.

" So in your dream, the voice said to go back in time?" Nya asked.

" Yes! And it said right here too."

Cole then jumps in, and everyone followed.

They end up not too far from Yangs Haunted Temple.

"I think, the voice was saying if I go back in time to the event where I turned to a ghost, then I can undo it!"

" really! That's awesome!" Kai says in excitement.

But right before they can enter the temple, the warlord shows up! And it takes Coles soul!

"COLE!" The other ninja yell in unison.

Cole then passes out.

Chapter 3: The mysterious scar

Cole wakes up, feeling weirder then normal. His friend surround him, gasping.

"Zane, do you think he will be ok?" Jay asks.

"I think so. But it seems really bad."

" Hey! I just noticed he isn't a ghost anymore!"

"What..what happened?" Cole says, barely awake. He then rubs his forehead, but it really hurts.

The others then notice he is green, and has a weird scar on his face.

"Cole, you have a very weird scar on your face!" Zane points out.

"R-really? Why? Am I ok? Did I fall? Will I-"

"Relax Ghostboy, you'll be fine!" Jay said.

"Am I still a ghost?" Cole asked.

"No you aren't."

"Actually, what really happened?"

"I don't know, Gho-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

After that weird conversation, Wu and Nya come in with terrible news. The Serpentine took Morro's ghost soul and the warlord is stronger!

Now the ninja have to stop the Serpentine, with a little help. Lil Nelson, who doesn't have casts anymore, has joined the ninja team! Yay! He is now the Purple Ninja.

Also, Cole finally gets to come on a mission.

Chapter 4: The New Ninja

Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai, Venomari, and Anacondrai romed the city, looking for ghosts. The ninja come in using Airjitsu, leaving Lil Nelson behind.

"How did you guys do that?" Lil Nelson yells.

"Just spin around!" Lloyd said.

Lil Nelson spun around, but instead, he just fell off the roof he was standing on.

The ninja started to fight off the Serpentine, and of course won.

"Wow! That was really easy!" Kai said.

"Seriously,how was that easy?" Lil Nelson asked.

"Soon, it'll be a piece of cake."

At Destinys Bounty, Cole lead the purple ninja to the training court.

"Ok, for your first lesson, I will teach you how to do Spinjitsu!"

"Really!? Yay!" Lil Nelson yelled.

Meanwhile, Zane was trying to figure out how Cole got that scar.

"My senses tell me that it is a reaminet from his ghostliness," Zane calculates.

"Really? I thought it was just a bruise," Lloyd said.

"Same." Kai added.

"Yeah. But I don't seem to know why he doesn't like the nickname 'Ghostboy.' It's actually a pretty good one!" Jay explained.

"Speaking of Ghostboy, where is he?"

By the time it was nighttime, Lil Nelson mastered Spinjitsu.

"Thanks for teaching me Spinjitsu, Cole! You're the best!" Lil Nelson said, spinjitsuing to his room. "See you tomorrow!"

The best? Cole thought.

Chapter 5: The best

Cole and Lil Nelson both woke up very early. Everything was so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Hey Cole!" Lil Nelson yell whispered. "Can we do more training? I think it's fun with you."

"Sorry little guy, but today's not my day!" Cole whisper shouted. "But, I have you tomorrow!"

"Awwh! Ok."

When the others woke up, Kai took Lil Nelson to the training court. He took out boxing gloves and told him, "Ok! Let's start off with some punches."

Lil Nelson sighed. I wish Cole was teaching, he thought.

He did his training with little effort.

Meanwhile, Cole still had that thought in his head about being the best.

"Thanks for teaching me Spinjitsu, Cole! You're the best!"

You're the best! The best! The best!

The echoing sound of the best in his head gave him strength to be a better ninja. Could it be true? Is he the best?

Chapter 6: Prove me wrong

Wu and Nya interrupt Kai and Lil Nelson, Zane, Lloyd, Jay and Cole to warn them about the Stone Army! The only problem is, they have to wear their uniforms from season 2 to beat them.

"Can I go? Please, oh please!!" lil Nelson begs.

"I'm sorry, young pupil, but you can't come."

The ninja then go back to Ninjago city and find out that most of the people were turned into ghosts! The warlord got stronger and is with the Stone Army. Everyone fights, and of course the ninja win.

"Wow! That was really easy!" Kai said.

"I feel like every enemy we fight, the challenge gets easier!" Jay explained.

Then, the truth was spoken. The ninja were under an easy spell. All of the times the ninja fought an old enemy, they ignored the warlord, which made him stronger. Suddenly, the world went black.

Cole was actually the only one who can see. Despite Zane losing power, and the rest of Ninjago, Cole lead the way back to Destinys Bounty.

Chapter 7: Blackout

The whole world was darkened.

At Destinys Bounty, there was no power. Wu, Nya and Lil Nelson were looking at the generator, and trying to fix it. The ninja came barging in.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Zane lost power!"

"Can you see? Cause I can!"

"Heh! Just another day in Ninjago!"

"We can't see, but one who can is able to lead them all," Wu said.

Suddenly, the world got bright again, and Zane got power.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"There was just a 2 hour blackout." Cole explained.

Meanwhile, the warlord collected more and more ghost souls.

"Soon, I will rule Ninjago forever!!" the warlord yelled. "Mwahaha!"

The Nindroids also got really powerful. Without the ninja techno blades, they are unstoppable! Oh well.

The warlord headed to Ninjago, laughing evilly. Everyone was screaming and yelling. It was time the warlord took over Ninjago. But first, he had to deal with the ninja.

Wu and Nya were looking on the screen, and saw the warlord destroying Ninjago!!

When it was time to fight the warlord, Cole felt unconfident for a second. Lil Nelson then reminded him, "Just remember, you are the best! You can do this!"

Chapter 8: Ninjago is doomed!

The warlord started attacking. The fight began. The ninjas powers were completely useless! Falling down, Kai said, "Wow! This is really hard!"

"You can say that again," Jay said.

Then, the warlord punched the ninja down. All except for Cole.

Cole just stood there in fear.

"What? Too scared to save your beloved city? the warlord teased. "Mwahaha! You are no match for me because you're nothing but the worst!"

The worst! The worst!

That just broke Coles fighting ability. He got unconfident.

"Cole! You can do this!" Kai yelled.

"Please! For Ninjago!"

"Please?"

Cole then realized he was the best. The fight began.

Punch! Kick! Bullseye! Pow! Kablooey! Boom! Chickaplow! Hi yah! Ya! Bam!

Cole beat up the warlord like a real strong, best hero. Everyone cheered!

"Cole! You did it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No. We did it!"

Everyone kept cheering.

At Destinys Bounty, Cole lead Lil Nelson and the rest of the Ninja to the headquarters.

"Cole! How did you do that? You aren't usually like that," Kai asked.

"I didn't do it, it was destiny." Cole explained, looking at Lil Nelson.

Everyone looked at him as well.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

Wu came in, and he said, "You are the reason Cole won. You gave him confidence, and like I said, One who can is able to lead them all."

Lil Nelson then realized. He ran to Cole and asked him, "Cole, are you my leader?"

Cole just smiled.

The end…………… To be continued?

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this story even though it's dumb but whatever! Byyyyye**


End file.
